


Of Heartbreakers and Matchmakers

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn discovers how little she likes Bianca Davri and decides to find Varric a better match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Heartbreakers and Matchmakers

When they first met, Evelyn couldn’t decide if she liked Bianca Davri. Now she knew without a doubt that she couldn’t stand her. Evelyn and her team had just spent the better part of a day working their way through a Carta thug and darkspawn infested dwarven ruin because Bianca claimed that she had a lead on how Corypheus initially obtained red lyrium. What Bianca had failed to mention until the last possible moment was that _she_ was the person that had leaked the location of the blighted lyrium vein. In trying to better understand how red lyrium affected people, Bianca had unwittingly allied herself with a Grey Warden who had been possessed by Corypheus himself. Rather than own up to her mistake, she had solicited the Inquisition’s help without disclosing her involvement.

Evelyn could forgive Bianca’s subterfuge and misjudgment. She had certainly pardoned plenty of people that had made errors and lied. _I even allowed Blackwall to rejoin the Inquisition._ she thought. At the moment, though,the only thing that was keeping Evelyn from slapping the dwarven woman was Varric. And it was on Varric’s behalf, that she was so furious with Bianca.

Bianca and Varric had been lovers many years ago. For convoluted reasons related to dwarven castes and politics, both their families had opposed the relationship. Bianca was a talented member of the dwarven smith class while Varric’s lineage was of the merchant’s caste. To keep the couple apart, Bianca’s family had gone so far as to arrange an acceptable marriage for Bianca and a contract on Varric’s life. Bianca had gone through with the marriage but had kept Varric on a leash for over a decade. 

Varric clearly loved Bianca, but it seemed to Evelyn that Bianca enjoyed toying with Varric more than she cared for him. Evelyn reached that conclusion while the three of them were standing outside a Deep Roads entrance that led to the thaig where Varric and his brother had discovered red lyrium several years earlier. Bianca had successfully sealed the entrance with their assistance and had the gall to claim that she had fixed things as best she could. That was when the conversation turned personal.

Varric, who was hurt by her deceit, had told Bianca that the situation wasn’t like one of her machines where she could replace a part and make everything better. She had retorted that at least she tried to fix things rather than “wallowing in my mistakes forever...telling stories of what I should have done.” It was obvious to Evelyn that they were talking about their relationship as much as the red lyrium fiasco. Bianca was throwing Varric’s devotion to her in his face. Evelyn wanted to pummel her for being so cruel.

Varric appeared utterly defeated when he encouraged Bianca to return home before someone missed her. Bianca had looked like she might apologize, but Varric cut her off and said, “Don’t worry about it.” in a heartbroken whisper. Evelyn was seething mad witnessing Varric’s pain, and then the bitch had the audacity to threaten Evelyn should Varric get hurt while helping the Inquisition. It took every ounce of Evelyn’s willpower to ensure a boulder didn’t happen to loosen itself from the ceiling a squash the duplicitous dwarf.

Once Bianca had left, Varric began to speak to Evelyn. “I’m glad to have answers, but ....shit. The second she showed up I knew... I just... I let this mess happen. I’m not any good at dealing with shit like this.”

“No one is, Varric.” Evelyn tried to reassure her friend, but he would have none of it.

“That’s just it. I don’t deal with things. If Cassandra hadn’t dragged me here, I’d be in Kirkwall right now pretending none of this was happening.”

“You know that’s not true.” Evelyn countered. “You’ve worked as hard as any of us to stop Corypheus.”

“Is that true? I don’t even know anymore.” he said with resignation.

Evelyn could see how much Bianca’s comments about wallowing in pity had shaken Varric’s belief in himself. Varric had been the first person to ask about how she was handling things back in Haven. He was the first true friend she had after the Conclave exploded, and he was always putting other people’s feelings and needs in front of his own. He was smart, loyal, and funny. He deserved better than Bianca. Why couldn’t he see that?

“After all this, do you think you’ll see Bianca again?” Evelyn asked hoping her friend might let go of that toxic relationship.

“I always do.” he choked out.

_Well, shit._ was Evelyn’s first thought, and then she began to sift through all the possible matches she could make for Varric. He had encouraged her when she was uncertain of Cullen’s affections. Varric’s cajoling and Dorian’s compliments had given her the courage to speak to Cullen and begin their relationship. The least she could do was push the dwarf toward someone that could help him be happy rather than wistful.

“Hey, Bright Eyes, I can see your wheels turning. Should I be concerned?” 

“Not yet.” Evelyn replied with a smile.

*********************************

The trip to the Hinterlands to deal with Bianca’s lead was a short and simple by design. Evelyn wanted to ease herself back in to fighting after the severe injury she sustained in Emprise du Lion. Overall, it had been a fruitful trip if you set aside Varric’s heartbreak. Evelyn’s confidence in her combat magic was renewed, Corypheus had lost access to a red lyrium vein, and the Inquisition had gained powerful knowledge about the true nature of red lyrium. Bianca had shared that her investigations revealed that lyrium was actually alive, and that red lyrium carried the Blight.

Evelyn tried to avoid thinking about the implications of lyrium being alive. If she spent too much time considering it, she started to feel nauseous. How many lyrium potions had she drank in her lifetime to help restore her mana? How many had Cullen and other templars taken to give themselves the ability to counter magic? And what about the enchanted weapons and armor she used? It almost seemed akin to blood magic now that she knew all of those things required consuming the life force from the lyrium. 

Thankfully, Evelyn had another matter to occupy her thoughts. She needed to set Varric up. Straddling Cullen in bed after lovemaking, Evelyn disclosed her plan and sought his opinion on the potential matches.

“What do you think about Dagna? She’s pretty, cheerful, and intelligent. She’s even a smith like Bianca.” Evelyn offered.

Cullen winced at the idea. “Dagna’s a great asset to the Inquisition, but I think she’s _frighteningly_ intelligent maybe even a tad insane.”

Evelyn couldn’t disagree with his assessment. Sliding off him, she stared up at the ceiling and began going through her mental inventory of available ladies in Skyhold.

“Minaeve. How about Minaeve?” 

“Who?” Cullen asked.

“Minaeve - she’s the mage that researched creatures for us in Haven. She gave the position to Helisma when we came to Skyhold because she wanted more time for independent research. She’s kind, smart, and cute. She _is_ an elf, but I don’t think the height difference would be a problem. What do you think?”

“I can’t really offer an opinion because I can barely remember her.”

Evelyn chewed her lip. “When Hawke was around, I thought I detected something in the way he looked at her. But she seems completely smitten with Fenris.”

“Hawke certainly is a remarkable lady.” Cullen said a bit too sincerely.

Evelyn shot him a look, and Cullen held up his hands in mock surrender. “I thought you knew by now I had a weakness for dark haired, powerful mages.”

Evelyn smacked his arm playfully and said, “So you knew she was a mage. Hawke had told me she wasn’t sure if you just ignored her apostasy or were very bad at your job.”

“Ouch! No, I knew about her as did Knight Commander Meredith, but Hawke had a powerful ally in Grand Cleric Elthina. It’s all rather ironic if you consider how that turned out.”

“So Elthina protected Hawke and her friends?”

“Yes, she made it clear that we should look the other way as long as Hawke continued to help Kirkwall. That city was a complete disaster, and Hawke was one of the few people trying to hold things together.”

Evelyn’s mind returned to matchmaking. “Oh, oh - I’ve got one. Scout Harding. She’s adorable, generous, and an archer like Varric.”

Cullen sat up and kissed Evelyn’s forehead. “Don’t you think you should let Varric make his own choices?”

“No. He’s spent the past decade pining after Bianca. Have I mentioned how much I hate that bitch?”

“A few times. If you weren’t here in bed with me, I might wonder if you had feelings for Varric.” Cullen teased.

“I do. He is one of my dearest friends, and I want him to be as happy as I am with you.” she said while brushing her hands against his chest.

Cullen sighed, “I’ve always thought he’d end up with Cassandra provided she doesn’t kill him first.”

Evelyn laughed at the idea but then began to turn it over in her head. Maybe...

“Oh, no! I see that look. I was joking.” Cullen interrupted her thoughts. “Evelyn, trying to push those two together could be disastrous.”

“Or perfect.” she said with a devious grin.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still not over a non-romanceable Varric. I had the cutest, sassiest dwarf quizzy that had to settle for Iron Bull.


End file.
